Bear Cleaning/Transcript
[Title Card|''The Bear Cave]'' Grizzly: '(''He's sitting on the couch, mindlessly staring at the TV while playing a video game.) [ Ice Bear appears in the background from the right, walking up to the closet and opening it. He puts on an apron from the inside of the door 'Panda: '(He appears into the frame from the left as Ice Bear is putting the apron on. He's watching Grizzly's game.) 'Aw, man, what are you playing? (''He shifts over and sits down on the couch next to Grizzly, looking at him.) Woah, this is crazy. Can I play next? doesn't respond and continues playing the game Bear reaches into the closet and pulls out a vacuum cleaner. He turns around and walks out the closet with it and shuts the closet door with his foot 'Panda: '''Grizz, can you hear me? '''Grizzly: '(Mumbling.) Sure, sure, I'll totally clean the dishes. looks back at the game, a bit discontented. Ice Bear plugs in the vacuum and turns it on, vacuuming in the area surrounding the couch silence overwhelms the scene, the only sounds being heard are the vacuum and the video game 'Panda: '(He breaks the silence, pointing at the game as he exclaims.) OH! Grab that key! It's important! Grab it! Grab it! 'Grizzly: '(Mumbling.) Totally, I'll clean the dishes. is, one again, discontented silence returns. Ice Bear stars to vacuum near the side of the couch Grizzly is sitting on. Grizzly turns up the game's volume as Ice Bear vacuums closer to him 'Grizzly: '(He jerks up as he exclaims, smashing his paw on the controller. His sudden action caused some of his loose fur to fly off and onto the floor.) Oh! ''Combo time! ''Bear goes to vacuum up the floor near Grizzly. He attempts to vacuum around his feet, only for it to end up catching Grizzly's leg. It starts to climb up his body, up to his head, where it gets jammed with his fur. Panda turns to look in shock. Ice Bear is trying to pull the vacuum off Grizzly, who is completely ignorant Bear manages to pull the vacuum off, but it comes with a clump of Grizzly's fur. Ice Bear pulls it out the vacuum and, after setting it down, starts thinking. Panda is staring at the fur clump in utter shock scene cuts to a montage, the frame in the same position is was. It shows Panda and Ice Bear doing various things with the fur clump and taking pictures of them playing with it and posing with it using [[Panda's Phone|Panda's phone]. The entire time, Grizzly is oblivious, too sucked into his game. For some photos, they use the vacuum as a replacement for a tripod] short montage ends 'Panda: '(Panda is holding the fur clump while he and Ice Bear look at it.) Thank you for the fun times, Grizz's hair. (He passes it over to Ice Bear.) 'Ice Bear: '''Bye bye, hair clump. (''He turns to Grizzly and pats the fur clump back onto Grizzly's bald spot.) triumphant sound comes from the video game immediately after 'Grizzly: '(He quickly stands up in victory, cheering. This causes his fur to, once again, fly off and onto the floor.) Yeah! Last level complete! Bear and Panda are looking down at the newly messy floor ''(''Grizzly looks around at the room and at the floor. He then looks up at Ice Bear in Panda, who reciprocate.) Bros, this house is a mess. You gotta start cleaning this up. EndCategory:A to Z Category:Transcripts Category:Short Transcripts Category:Season 1 Category:Episode Transcripts Category:B